


Misinterpreting The Custom

by Yoru_Lun



Series: 2017 Prompts [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Teen Wolf (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, M/M, Multi, prompts fills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-30
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-09-20 22:00:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9517904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yoru_Lun/pseuds/Yoru_Lun
Summary: This is basically me challenging myself for a prompt fill.Prompt 1: "You heard me. Take It. Off."Pairing: Stiles Stilinski/Thor OdinsonSummary: Sometimes wearing each other's clothes meant something more, especially when you're the lover of an extraterrestrial prince.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first time doing something like this and I am merely challenging myself to stir up my blocked brain. I am limiting myself to MCU and TW though because I am more into those two universe that the other.
> 
> Prompt 1: "You heard me. Take. It. Off." 
> 
> Pairing: Stiles Stilinski/Thor Odinson
> 
> Summary: Sometimes wearing each other's clothes meant something more, especially when you're the lover of an extraterrestrial prince.

It is official.

Stiles hates Clint and Tony.

He would totally kick their asses the next time he sees them or better yet, send Natasha over to deal with their scheming asses. He is pretty sure the Black Widow would be having so much fun in whipping those two assholes.

And he is totally striking their names off his Christmas gift list, or any other lists that involves anything pleasant.

If you are wondering what brought up this sudden bout of hate toward the two superheroes, well it started with Clint and Tony putting the ideas in Thor’s head that lovers should be wearing each other’s clothes and now, the God of Thunder is bulldozing his way through Stiles’ paltry wardrobe.

Normally he wouldn’t mind having his lovers wearing his clothes, encouraged it even, and Thor totally gave the plaid more justice than he would ever be able to but none of his clothes had made it intact after being worn by the hulking mass of muscles that is the Asgardian’s body.

At first, he had indulged the Aesir Prince with this whim of his but after having many of his limited-edition T-shirt be torn off its seams, he finally decided that enough is enough.

So now here he is, trying to stand firm against the hulking figure of his lover and trying with all of his might to not be distracted by the very much visible contours of the Aesir’s muscles beneath the fabric of the white Henley that was pulled taut on the wide expanse of Thor’s chest. Those bulging muscled arms are so totally not helping him in his cause.

Damnit.

Thor looked so hot wearing it and something inside of him just preened at the sight of his lover wearing his clothes. Perhaps Lydia is right, he is more wolf than human after running with them for years.

But the thought of his dissipating wardrobe had him steeling himself against the very much mouthwatering temptation that is his lover wearing his clothes.

“You heard me. Take. It. Off.”

He tried to keep his eyes on Thor’s face but it is proving to be a hard challenge to him at every passing second because those rippling muscles are too eye catching for him to keep his eyes off from. Thor frowned and crossed his arms over his chest, which made the fabric of his Henley be pulled thinner to encompass the sheer thickness of the Thunderer’s arms. And that is very much distracting for Stiles.

“I do not understand why you would demand such a thing. Friend Barton and Man of Iron told me it is a custom here for you mortal to wear each other’s garments if you are a lover. I even saw Man of Iron himself wearing the good Captain’s clothes and I saw the same thing with Steven too.”

Shit.

Thor is already bringing out the bug gun in the form of confused puppy dog eyes that Stiles had never managed to grew an immunity of despite spending years with the pack of literal puppies. If Thor decided to bring out the tears, then Stiles would be going down in two second flat.

“And I am not a loaded like them dude. I don’t have enough money to be spending it on the clothes you destroyed with those muscles of yours and my wardrobe is already measly as it is.”

The frown on Thor’s face deepened and it took all of Stiles restraint to not give in at the sight of it.

“Does this mean you wish to nullify our bond?”

His voice sound so soft and meek that Stiles was caught off guard by it. Thor is anything but soft-spoken and to hear the usually exuberant God of Thunder sounding so timid is like a punch to the gut.

“What? Dude no! Why would you think that?! Which part did I said made you think I want to break up with you?!”

Stiles could not help the shouting because he totally did not mean to make Thor think he is breaking up with him when he decided to confront him for the sake of his decimating wardrobe.

“But you said you wished to stop this custom. We would not be lovers anymore if I am not wearing your garments and you yourself stated that you would not wear my own. I was only trying to convince you that I still loves you.”

A sudden pang of realization hit him and the argument that he had built up during the last few months about his clothes just stuck and wither away in his throat.

How had he missed that? How had he missed the desperation in Thor’s action when the man had slipped into his clothes? How had he missed the increased amount of PDA from Thor? How had he missed all those romancing that Thor had been doing these past few months?

But worst of all, how had he missed the desperate plea that the Aesir had been giving him through his action?

Wow, he suddenly realized just how much of a douchebag he must have been to Thor during the last few months when he had argued with him about his clothes, especially when the God of Thunder had gotten it in his head that sharing clothes is something like the solidifying point of a relationship.

Now he finally realized what all of that bordering smothering clinginess that Thor had been projecting these past few months.

Thor had been thinking that Stiles was trying to break up with him for months now.

It was like a slap to the face to be reminded of it and Stiles felt his heart ache at the sight of Thor’s hunched shoulders. Thor should not look like this. The Aesir should be brimming with confidence. He should be off prancing around with another entertaining tales to be told to the rest of the team. He should not be this stooped figure who looked like all fight had fled him.

And Stiles had played a huge part in causing this.

“Thor…”

Stiles whispered his name softly and closed the distance between them with rushed steps. He wrapped his arms around the wide breadth of Thor’s shoulders and did not care that he would have to be on the tips of his toes for hours to maintain this position. He owed Thor at least this much for all of the heartache that he had undoubtedly caused unknowingly for the past few months.

“I thought there was something wrong with me when you do not wish to wear my garments and I tried to be more insistent with this custom by wearing your attires but I only seemed to aggravate you more by doing so. I gave my all to strengthen our bond, to convince you that my love for you is still burning strong but it never seemed to be enough because you always demanded that I take off your apparels. I thought you had fallen out of love with me when you refused to go along with this custom.”

A wave of anger rise up inside of him but he tampered it down because now is not the time for him to get angry, especially when the anger was not directed at Thor. He is angry at Tony and Clint for making Thor think it to be like this and most of all, he is angry at himself for missing this huge elephant that had been weighing down on Thor’s shoulders.

Sometime he forgot that under all of those thickheaded exuberance, Thor is a sharp minded strategist who was trained from birth to understand the unspoken tactics of wars.

“You oaf, I would still love you no matter what. Even if you decided to prance around naked than wearing my clothes, I would still love you. Custom be damned because I will not stop loving you just because of some stupid made up custom. Don’t you ever dare to doubt that.”

Stiles tightened his arms around Thor’s neck and tried to not cry when Thor finally wrapped his thick arms around him.

“Truly?”

The arms felt vulnerable despite the coiling muscles rippling under the skin and the hesitancy in it made Stiles feel like the world’s biggest douchebag.

“Of course, you big buffoon. Nothing can make me stop loving you, well except for hurting my Baby Roscoe. Other than that, nothing can make me not to be in love with you. Why else do you think I put up with your off-chart loudness for years now?”

He could not help adding the humorous jab because he wants to hear Thor laugh, anything is better than this hesitant man that the misunderstanding had rendered the God of Thunder to be. And Thor’s chest rumbled with laughter that he muffled into Stiles’ hair.

“This is not a dream? You still do love me?”

The awe in Thor’s voice made this all the more bittersweet and Stiles made a mental note to enlist Pepper’s and Natasha’s help in punishing Tony and Clint for this.

“Yes. A million yes and I am totally telling you that every day until you finally get it through this thick head of yours.”

Stiles was caught off guard by the sudden crash of warm lips against his own but he is not complaining about it because Thor gave the best kisses and he fully intend to make Thor feels as loved as the Thunderer made him feel. He broke the kiss for a moment to jump up so that he could wrap his legs around Thor’s waist and the big hands of the Aesir instinctively cupped his hips to support his weight.

Their lips met again but it is more deeper than the desperate kisses that Thor had peppered his lips with. It is filled with an all consuming passion that Stiles had never felt for anyone, not even toward Lydia, whom he had been in love for more than a decade. Stiles caressed Thor’s face with one his hands and ran a hand through the silky strands of golden hair, fully trusting the God of Thunder to hold him secure and not drop him.

“I love you.”

He breathed it out against Thor’s lips when they finally break apart for air and their eyes met, seeing only utter love and adoration for each other.

“And I you.”

Thor pressed his lips against Stiles’ in a chaste kiss and Stiles is reminded once again why he is so in love with this brute. They both stayed like that for what felt like an eternity, wrapped around each other and simply sharing breathing space with the other as their forehead met together like their eyes. Thor’s hands are a comforting weight on his hips and Stiles love running his fingers through Thor’s hair.

He would not mind staying like this forever.

“You never did tell me why you refused to wear my garments.”

Thor’s question break through the comfortable silence between them and Stiles’ face exploded in a mess of blotchy red spots. He had hoped that Thor would just let it go and forget about it.

But Thor’s imploring blue eyes had him caving in before his brain could fully be on board with it.

“Yours were too big. Those shirt-”

“Tunic. They are called tunic.”

“Whatever, of yours were too big and it looked like a dress on me. I never felt more emasculated than when I was wearing your clothes.”

A smirk made itself present on Thor’s lips and the danger instinct that Stiles had honed for decades blared at the back of his mind.

“Don’t you dare go over there. Thor, I’m not kidding. Don’t you dare do it. Thor!”

His protests were ignored as Thor carried him to their shared bedroom and his further objections was muffled by the soundproofed door of their room.

Hours later, when they laid cuddled on the damp bed with Thor’s bare chest plastered to Stiles’ sweaty back, the God of Thunder had leaned down to whisper into the ears of a twitchy and overstimulated Stiles.

“You made a fetching lady.”

“I hate you.”

“You don’t.”

“You’re right. I don’t.”

“I love you Mieczysław Stilinski.”

“Yeah, yeah. Love you too oaf. Now sleep.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was supposed to be a short and sweet prompt about wearing each other's clothes, I swear, but the angst bunny hijacked the train.
> 
> You can go challenge me at
> 
> http://yorulun.tumblr.com/post/156575672958/2017-prompts-challenge
> 
> Leave a review on the way out!


End file.
